Big Time Critic
by Luchimmyo
Summary: The gang and Gustavo are getting visited and interviewed by a very important critic. Katie, and the other people of Palm Woods are planing something on Bitters. I do not own anything here, on this story. Some songs are used. So far, "Say Somethin'" by Austin Mahone is on here.
1. Reminders

"Ok, dogs. Today is a special day!" said Gustavo.

"Oh my god! Is it National corn dog day?!" Carlos exclaimed happily. "I got to go get my helmet!"

"No! No helmet and no corn dogs!" shouted Gustavo. "It is a day where a very important critic is coming to Roque Records."

"So, we're going to meet Deke again?" asked James.

"Oh yeah, I remember him! He's so tiny!" Carlos hollered.

"No, the critic is similar, but she is very strict when deciding." explained Gustavo.

"So, what are we going to do, G-Dog?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you! Carlos, no corn dogs or soda!" told Gustavo.

"B-b-but I love them! Why c-" muttered Carlos.

"Just, no. James, do not flirt with the girls!" said Gustavo.

"Can I bring my comb?" asked James.

"Ok, why would you need it?" Gustavo asked with his voice raised a little.

"Because it's very lucky!" James said happily.

Gustavo shook his head and went on to Logan, and said to him, "Ok, this critic does not like long words, so don't use them!"

"But, statistics say that if you-" as Logan said.

"Just don't!" screamed Gustavo.

"D'okay!" Logan said, scared, standing behind James.

"Bro, just chill, you're not going to die!" James said to calm down Logan.

"If anything happens, it's on you." said Logan.

"Dogs, can I just get to the point?" Gustavo asked impatiently.

"Ok, Gustavs, what about me?" Kendall asked calmly.

"Kendall, try to avoid the rocker girl here." Gustavo told Kendall.

"Oh, Gustavo, we don't have a thing together." Kendall replied, with a little embarrassment.

"Ok, we have five hours. So, do what you want, but don't do what I reminded you!" commanded Gustavo

The four boys left the building and walked to the park.

"No long words. This is so complicated I can never- oh, I see what he meant now." Logan muttered to himself.

"No corn dogs or soda. Got it!" Carlos reminded himself.

*Sigh* "No girls for five hours. This is not cool." James sadly said.

"No Lucy for a while. I can deal with that." Kendall said.

"Guys, let's just spread out this time, and we'll meet up at 2J in four hours?" asked Carlos.

"Yes! Sounds like a plan!" Logan, James, and Kendall said together.


	2. Corn Dog Contest

"Ok, no corn dogs, got that!" Carlos repeated to himself several times. "This is too hard, I guess I could go without them today." Carlos worried.  
"Hey, hey, you, you!" an announcer yelled.  
"What, what, me, me?" Carlos replied back.  
"Yes, you! There's a food eating contest!" the announcer talked back.  
"Oh my god! Corn dogs?!" screamed Carlos excitedly. "Of course I'll join!"  
"Oh, you read our mind…oh well, just follow my crew and I." the announcer said with a half frown.  
"I seriously love this place! Free corn dogs! I must be dreaming!" Carlos amusingly said.  
"Ok, so, you're here! Here's the one and only contestant here, well, besides you. This is Austin Mahone!"  
"Oh my helmet! You're the guy who quoted 'Worldwide' before! How's your music life, as of right now?" Carlos asked with enthusiasm.  
"Well, my Mahomies are amazing, but at the same time crazy, but I still love 'em!" Austin replied back.  
"That's how I occasionally feel about a majority of the Rushers! We have lots in common!" Carlos said back to Austin.  
"Well, good luck for this contest! The winner'll receive a voyage anywhere." Austin told Carlos.  
"Oh, you're on! I'm a master at this!" Carlos said with a competitive voice.  
"We've bought the corn dogs! We're gonna play Austin's 'Say Somethin'' as the timer. You're free to drink the soda too! Ready, go!"  
-Say Somethin' begins playing-  
Radio:  
I see you walk by, extra fly baby where you going can I roll?  
(Is it cool if I come with you baby?)  
Living beach life, feeling right, you're the hottest everybody knows  
Burnin' up, Burnin' up show em' what you got babe, you got it baby let it show (uh huh)  
Just turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know whats up  
Don't just stand there girl I gotta know  
Say somethin', if you're feeling the vibe  
Say somethin', baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin', cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
Say somethin', cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin', cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin', the way you're working it baby its  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
When we talk girl, fireworks something like the 4th of July  
You're super hot, fire hot something like the sun in the sky  
(Pretty hot babe)  
Burnin' up, Burnin' up, show em' what you got babe, you got it baby let it show (uh huh)  
Just turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know whats up  
Don't just stand there girl I gotta know  
Say somethin', if you're feeling the vibe  
Say somethin', baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin' ,cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
Say somethin', cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin', cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin', the way you're working it baby its  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
Hey baby, tell me something, maybe I gotta know whats up, I gotta know right now  
Hey baby, tell me something, maybe I gotta know whats up, I gotta know right now  
Say somethin' ,if you're feeling the vibe  
Say somethin', baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin', cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
Say somethin', cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin', cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin', the was you're working it baby its  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
oh yeah  
-Say Somethin stops, radio clicks off-  
"I hope you enjoyed Austin's new song!" shouted the announcer.  
*Burrp* Carlos burped. "I loved the corn dogs. I had like 20!"  
*Buuurrrrp* Austin had made a longer burp. "I had like 10 or less."  
"Well, if there was a burping contest, Austin would  
win, but nonetheless, the winner is Carlos!" the announcer said with excitement.  
"That was a great contest! Wanna go to 2J together?" Carlos said to Austin.  
"Sure thing, buddeh!" Austin replied.  
-The two walked to 2J together.-


	3. Walking Is For Suckers

Katie was just going to the park until she saw a sign on an elevator.

"Employees are the eligible people to use the elevator." Katie said to herself. "Bitters!" growled Katie.

"Katie! Hide me! My mom wants me to be in a swimming commercial." said Tyler.

Katie hides Tyler under a tree.

"Where's my Tyler?" hollered his mother.

"He went to the left." Katie said back. "The coast is clear." As she said to Tyler as his mom fled off.

"Thank you!" hollered Tyler. Then he ran off somewhere else.

Katie went down a lot of steps to go to lobby.

"Bitters!" Katie shouted, upset.

"Meh heh heh! So you saw the note? Heh?" Bitters snickered.

"No, a unicorn princess told me." Katie sarcastically said.

"Well, anyway, you, the kids, and any other non-employee will take the stairs!" Bitters said in an evil tone. "Oh, look, there's someone coming! Watch this!"

The guest is struggling to get up the stairs without dropping everything.

"Dude, seriously, people may not get up there, holding a lot of stuff!" said Katie.  
"That doesn't bother me! Oh, here's the good part!" Bitters said behind his laugh.

As the boy tried to walk up, he couldn't see and ended up tripping.

"Bahahahaha! Isn't that funny?" Bitters laughed.

Katie glared back at him. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"I'm gonna win this time!" Bitters shouted back.

Katie walked away, and figures out a plan to stop Bitters.

"Oh, my, god! This hotel is totally, like not cool right now!" complained the blonde Jennifer.

"Walking up the stairs when we just got a mani-pedi? I don't want to waste my money!" moaned the other Jennifers.

"Hhmm." Katie thought to herself. "Maybe they can help!"

"Hey, girls!" Katie shouted.

"What do you want? Or need?" the three asked in unison.

"You hate Bitters' new rule, right? Katie asked.

"Yeah, I guess. We don't wanna be seen falling up the stairs in our heels!" the three told Katie.

"Ok, good, because I got a plan!" Katie mischievously said.

"Whatever you're doing, I'm helping! We'll get some helpers too, if you need them!" the girls said with pride.

"Hhhmm, I think I'll have Camille and Buddah Bob to join!" Katie replied.

"Our plan is fool-proof!" said the Jennifers and Katie.


End file.
